


Kitchen antics

by debbstar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Playful Felicity, Short One Shot, Stelicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbstar/pseuds/debbstar
Summary: What happens when things heat up in the kitchen?





	Kitchen antics

He leaned against the door to the kitchen, an amused look on his face. Felicity had decided that she needed a distraction outside of work and all her tech, been made to take a break after their last mission - so she started experimenting in this kitchen. Which led to the scene before Steve.

Music blasting out rock classics from Queen, an open bottle of wine with a half empty glass in her hand. Felicity took a swig from it and used it as a microphone as she stirred something in the pot. She did a little dance and spotted Steve from the corner of her eye. She took another sip from the wine glass while looking at him. She slowly danced her way to him, and when she was right in front of him, turned around and started shimmying down his front, sticking her ass into his crotch. 

He laughed, as she started to dance around him. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a dollar note, tucking it into her pants as she'd done another shimmy down his front. 

She looked back at him, surprise on her face as she glanced at the dollar in her pants. She doubled over in laughter, then stood up and asked, 'Let's see you try and do better' as she stepped back and looked him up and down appreciatively. Taking another long sip of her wine, she folded her arms and waited. 

Steve chuckled, wondering just what he'd gotten himself into. He started swaying his hips and unbuttoning his shirt, exposing the white singlet he had underneath. She wolf whistled, and started chanting, 'Take it off! Take it off!'

Slipping his shirt from his shoulders, he started twirling it around above his head before flinging it to one side. 

Felicity wolf whistled again, and couldn't stop herself from laughing. 

He leaned forward and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close. He took the wine glass from her hand, settled it on the table, and then dipped her Hollywood style, before kissing her deeply. 

They broke apart, faces just inches from each other. She looked up at him, eyes sparkling, as he felt her move her hands. Still looking at him straight in the eye, she took his dollar note from her pants and tucked it into his singlet. 

'Not bad for an old man,' she quipped. She wrapped herself around him again as he straightened them both up, and on her tip toes, kissed him again. 

'But you're my old man.' she added. 

'Always' he said in reply, 'always.'


End file.
